<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1: Magic by IMtheDevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762785">Day 1: Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMtheDevil/pseuds/IMtheDevil'>IMtheDevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Resonance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Gen, Magic, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMtheDevil/pseuds/IMtheDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten pre-coffee is a worrisome thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Resonance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1: Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is day one of 31 Days of Resonance. I'm using this as practice, so please excuse the short length!</p><p>Most pieces will have an easter egg related to resonance in them--see if you can figure out this one. :)</p><p> </p><p>Apologies for the sparse tags :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The greenhouse door swung open silently, eliciting a muffled sigh of relief. Haechan padded in on socked feet, casting his gaze about the room. Most of his plants were thriving despite the gloomy, cloudy exterior. However, the cymbidium orchids were drooping slightly, and the lemon verbena had begun to wilt.</p><p>“That won’t do,” he tutted softly. Reaching out a flat palm over each plant, he released the bond over his power. Each plant slowly straightened toward his hands—the light and warmth that poured forth sated the flowers’ craving for the sun.</p><p>“Should last for about a week.” Haechan rubbed his hands together, dispelling any lingering traces of energy. Smiling to himself, he pulled the door shut. A throat cleared behind him, and his back went rigid. Slowly turning on his heel, he grimaced at the sight of a newly arisen Ten. To both of their benefits, Ten already had a cup of freshly brewed coffee in his hands.</p><p>“Good morning.” Haechan beamed at him.</p><p>“You were talking in your sleep.” Ten stared, eyes never shifting as he sipped.</p><p>“Sorry, I can’t help it.” Haechan’s pouting did nothing to sway Ten, who simply snorted. Before Haechan could halt the urge, invisible tendrils of comforting vibes flowed from him to Ten. Ten’s brow smoothed, a slight smile curling his lips. For a moment, it seemed as though he had relaxed.</p><p>“Stop it,” Ten growled. Whorls of inky black swirled over the surface of Ten’s skin. The beasts along his body responded in kind, ready to leave the two-dimensional plane and manifest into their realm. Haechan shifted, fingers straightening as he readied his hands. Suddenly they froze at the sound of footsteps down the hall.</p><p>“Morning.” Johnny flicked his gaze over the two of them. “Can we not? I haven’t had coffee yet.”</p><p>“He started it.” Ten whined into his mug. The ink slowed to a stop, the helixes and creatures reverting to their stationary designs. Johnny frowned at Haechan.</p><p>“Were you modulating his mood again?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Haechan grumbled. “We need a bigger apartment.”</p><p>“This one is plenty big—you just refuse to sleep in your own bed!”</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough.” Johnny snapped his fingers. The others’ mouths were sealed shut; lips pressed together as if they had been glued. Ten punched Johnny's arm, then pointed from his mouth to the mug still in his hand. Johnny shrugged.</p><p>“Shouldn’t have picked a fight this early. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need caffeine.” Johnny flicked his wrist, two fingers directing Ten’s body to slide to the side. Haechan clutched his sides in a silent laugh. Without looking back, Johnny flicked his hand again and sent Haechan down the hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/monmaddie?lang=en">Twitter</a><br/> <br/> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/je_oh_no/status/1309501618619060224?s=20">31 Days of Resonance Prompts</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>